the_power_armor_cyoafandomcom-20200216-history
Ellis Castelli
Ellis Castelli= =The Pilot= Ellis Castelli was born into an affluent family, and lived a privileged life before the Human-Vannai War. Raised with an understanding that knowledge was power, he made a hobby out of digging through people's personal information for useful or interesting gossip. After the Fall, Ellis had gained a suit, but lost his privileged position in society with said society's destruction. Averse to combat, he spent most of the first year in hiding, eventually joining with the Engineers due to his talent with digital information. His tenure with TE would prove to be strained, however, as his arrogance caused him to work poorly with other Engineers. Ellis eventually fell out of TE mid-2016, leaving a note saying that he was taking an extended sabbatical. He made his way back to America, discovering the Phoenix Collective and signing on with the Men of Honor in an attempt to "become his own boss" through mercenary work. He achieved only mild success, however, due to his aversion to danger meaning he tended to only accept low-paying or menial jobs. Ellis crossed paths once again with Armor Corps in 2018 during Operation Thirst For Glory. Claiming to be looking for gold at the mine AC was raiding, he chose to reveal himself to avoid getting cut to pieces by Silver Knight, and was promptly forcefully taken with the AC team back to New Zealand. Figuring that he'd already had made the trip all the way back to the other side of the world, he decided to reapply with the Engineers, and was accepted back into their ranks with surprising ease. Personality Ellis has a great deal of confidence in his technical abilities. Self-assured and extremely arrogant, he's the type of person who doesn't hesitate to step on others to further his own agenda. However, he tends to be careful about who he crosses, preferring to stay on good terms with his superiors, and behaves far better when in the limelight than out of it. Appearance A thin-faced man with trimmed black hair and a preference for finer clothing. His well-kept appearance is far apart from his willingness to say and do unpleasant things even for the sake of simple amusement. The glasses are apparently just for show. =The Suit= Malicious Compliance is Medium-class suit with an unusual design best described as a cross between a crab and a spider. The suit had two large, claw like appendages and is capable of burrowing underground. The only distinctive markings the suit has is a chess piece design of a king painted on its chassis, though it tends to be easily missed. |-|Ellis Castelli?= =The Pilot= On the night of October 31st, 2018, "Ellis" revealed himself to be a traitor, orchestrating the massacre of a number of Armor Corps coalition personnel and causing significant internal strife by using Albrecht Ryman as a scapegoat. He was able to escape from Fort Ryman in the chaos and remains at large. died on the way to his home planet. Personality In his brief moments of interaction with Armor Corps pilots, "Ellis" displayed drastically different behavior than previous encounters would attest. He lacked the obnoxious hubris he was known for, preferring to keep quiet, and worked efficiently and uncomplainingly. His speech patters were also different, becoming much more slow and deliberate compared to the rapid mutterings of petty complaints and insults he could often be heard speaking. Appearance The "new Ellis" appears to have quit the habit of keeping his hair slicked back and ditched the fake glasses, causing him to look far more unkempt that he used to. Category:PACYOA: TE Category:Medium Category:The Engineers Category:Deceased